No Que Sera Sera
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Pretty much, No Que Sera Sera. Billy and Mandy style. Something tragical happens. OneShot.


Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message.

No Que Sera Sera

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Please Note: This is a theory of why the Billy replicas were at his young age. This is sort of a theoretical precursor of before Mandy became a caterpillar like creature with the power of immortality.

"Mom," I asked indifferently, "what do you think I'll be like when I'm older?" I asked, "do you think that I can achieve my dreams of immortality and total world rule?" I asked as she turned to me.

"Mandy dear," my mother responded good naturedly, "no one can determine what their future will be like," she said with a slight laugh that really irritated me, "remember the song 'Que Sera Sera' which means..." she continued but was interrupted by me as my patience wearied thin.

"Whatever will be, will be," I stated in open annoyance and slammed the door as I left her room.

I shouldn't have asked her. She didn't understand my dreams. No one did. Especially not Billy, but I kept him around mainly for his daily torture and my amusement. Better than Erwin anyway. Grim was kept because he lost a limbo game and he also had some interesting powers that proved useful sometimes.

I knew what I wanted to be anyway, and I was going to achieve it no matter what. Nothing was going to stand in my way. What was more important to me than World Domination and myself anyway?

I finally found the answer that I was looking for a few months later. My ongoing research finally showed me a way to gain immortality and power. The form that I'd gain wasn't perfect, but who said that I wanted to be a beauty queen anyway?

Grim was outraged at what I had done. I didn't care anyway; he had the runaway soul stealing car to deal with anyway. Erwin had accidentally let it out by playing around with Grim's scythe. I was going to go outside and speak to Billy. Our parents had decided to double date and Grim had the wonderful opportunity of being our baby sitter. Not that really cared anyway.

I slowly headed outside to show Billy my new form. He seemed to like the grossest things anyway. How could this be any different?

I opened the door abruptly and squeezed my way out the door.

"Hello Billy," I said in my usual indifferent tone.

Hello Mand...," Billy started happily but stopped when he saw my new caterpillar form, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped back and pointed at me with a shaky hand, "You're not Mandy!" he shrieked in a tiny scared voice.

"Of course I am!" I cried angrily as she slithered slowly towards Billy, "you must be able to at least recognize my face and voice?" I asked in a snappish manner, "come here Billy and I will prove to you that it is really me," I said simply as I got closer to him and he continued to step away from me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Billy screamed and ran right into the middle of the road, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a pair of creepily green headlights suddenly shone on him and the car ran him over and drove off.

"Oh No!" Grim cried as I froze in bewilderment and disbelief, "THAT was the Soul Stealing car!" he explained as my eyes widened in terror, "there is no way that I can reverse this!" he cried in regret as he held a now still Billy in his arms, "Billy's dead and his soul his now another permanent prisoner of that blasted car!" he cried as he held Billy and sobbed.

I stood there in total disbelief. That old clunker that just hit Billy was that car! That meant... I looked at the twisted Billy that now laid in Grim's bony arms. It didn't even take a brain to know that he was dead. Worse yet, his soul was now lost forever. I continued to look at him. I never knew why I liked him. He was so dumb and annoying. But yet, I liked him. I liked him more than any other friend that I ever had. Liked him more than my plans and desires to take over the world. More than anything else. I loved him. I loved Billy and here he was lying dead and now completely soulless in Grim's arms.

I was not going to let this be. Billy wasn't going to out of my life forever. No, Billy will never be out of my life. Never.

No Que Sera Sera here. I wasn't going to let 'Whatever will be, will be'. The future was mine to choose at will now, and I chose to have Billy back at my side.

"Grim," I said suddenly to the blubbering Grim Reaper, "I have an invention that might correct all this," I said insistently as Grim looked up at me confused, "in fact it might correct this problem for ever," I said happily as an evil grin spread across my face and I laughed maniacally.

Yes. If my plan works, I'll never have to worry about loosing Billy again. He'll be with me forever. (Mandy's Thoughts)

The End.

Reggae: This was a one-shot fic. Hope you liked it and remember to review after reading this!


End file.
